


[PODFIC] Kevlar

by Loolph



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternative Perspective, Control, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Possessiveness, Power Dynamics, The Pool Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 11:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17917499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loolph/pseuds/Loolph
Summary: It won’t be Moriarty who gets to breaks that almost-perfect facade and reveal that slight shiver of panic.It will be John.





	[PODFIC] Kevlar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kevlar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420339) by [SincerelyChaos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincerelyChaos/pseuds/SincerelyChaos). 



I give you this wicked and peculiar portrait of Johnlock pairing-to-be. It is simply magnificent. The idea of Watson seeing past all of Holmes' masks and wanting to do more digging into that soft inside in such an inappropriate moment is so delightfully wrong that it is just right. Also, BAMF!Sherlock is always delicious, yet so fragile here, on verge of mortally caring for His John and in front of Moriarty even.

Allow me here to pass my thanks to SincerelyChaos's gracious permission to voice this story in such a manner it hopefully deserves. 

Now, people, try to convince me "there’s nothing sensual or remotely sexual about being soaked in your own sweat in a too-big parka". Good luck...

Music: [Fever by Michael Bublé](https://youtu.be/Kk1MjAvqfPE)

For the download version, you can also click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/oh9482aqkb2kn9d/Kevlar_by_SincerelyChaos.mp3/file).


End file.
